Music & Frost
by onyxthorn1998
Summary: Hello, my name Myst. (Pronounced Mist) and this is the story of how I met Jack Frost and became a guardian. Of what? You ask. Well… you'll just have to wait for me to tell you my story and all stories have a beginning middle and an end. For you to understand me, I'll have to start at the beginning of my story and continue from there. So here it is…
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name Myst. (Pronounced Mist) and this is the story of how I met Jack Frost and became a guardian. Of what? You ask. Well... you'll just have to wait for me to tell you my story and all stories have a beginning middle and an end. For you to understand me, I'll have to start at the beginning of my story and continue from there.

So here it is…


	2. Chapter 2

Myst POV

"But Black is the colour of my true love's hair. His face is like some rosy fair, the prettiest face and the neatest hands, I love the ground whereon he stands." I sang as I hung out the washing. All the while thinking about my true love, 'if I ever met him' I thought to myself bitterly. I turned back to the basket to pick the next item of clothing to hang out. My long black and blue dress swishing around my ankles as I did. As I was pinning it up I heard some shouting and the crash of something falling and breaking in the house. I turned and looked. The old cobblestone house was deathly quiet. I began to walk towards when all of sudden the top window was thrown open and my mother's head looked out. Her face was covered in deep cuts and blood was running from them down her face. She saw me and began screaming.

"RUN MYST! DROP EVERYTHING AND RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" She screamed at me before she was yanked inside by somebody I'd never seen before.

I did everything she said except leave. Instead, I sprinted over to the little cubby that my five year old sister Sarah was playing in. I ran inside and grabbed her as I ran jumping out the little window opposite the door. I kicked our wooden fence down and ran over to a brick wall that surrounded our house. I ducked us down behind it just as the house I had lived in for seventeen years blew up. Pieces of wood flew everywhere but the brick wall shielded my sister and I. When things calmed down for a bit I peeked over the wall to see our house on fire and my parent's most likely dead.

I sat down heavily behind the wall and held Sarah close to me. All of a sudden there was a creaking noise and I turned around to see the wall falling towards us. I quickly pushed Sarah as far away from the wall as I could but I didn't get away in time. I died when a brick wall fell on me and crushed my body.

I awoke later with the moon shining down on me. It truly was a beautiful sight. A voice started speaking in my mind making me jump.

"You're name is Myst and you are the spirit of music." The voice spoke fading as it finished.

I sat up and looked around. I was still at home but instead of being under the rubble I was sitting on top of it. I got up and felt my feet leave the ground. I screamed as I realised I was floating but soon decided I liked the feeling. I floated over to the town in search of my sister.

I saw one of my neighbours so I landed and walked over to him. He turned and began to walk towards me so I stopped.

"Hey, have you seen Sa-" I got out before he walked straight through me. He walked through me... HE WALKED THROUGH ME! I quickly turned but he was gone. This is when I realised that no-one could see me. I turned and saw my reflection in the mirror. My once long brown hair was now black and I was even more pale than usual. I looked at my hands and saw my nails were also black. I glanced back at my reflection one more time before standing straighter and flying away from my home.

300 Years later

I writhed with the rest of the bodies in the night club I was in. The human's sweaty bodies going through mine as I danced making the music pulse throughout the whole room. Drowning everyone's mind in the beat. Even the DJ was caught up in the web I was weaving. The techno song reached its climax and everyone in the room seemed to let out a breath as it finished. I felt their bodies still humming with the beat and the happiness that flew through them each time the music was playing. My work here was done. I strutted out the club, my mini red and black, sleeveless gothic Lolita dress's skirt bouncing with each step. I was the only one that could hear my knee high, high heeled boots clicking along the ground, so moving past the bouncer that was guarding the entry/exit wasn't a problem.

I flew up into the sky. My long, straight black hair flowing out behind me as I moved to the next club.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Frost POV

I stood in the corner of the room, leaning against my staff with a bored expression plastered across my face. North had called another meeting with all the guardians which he climbed to be just important as last weeks. That's if you count running out yellow ribbon important.  
The only person left to arrive was Sandman and he seemed to be taking his merry time arriving. The doors groaned as some Yetis pushed them open for Sandman to walk into the room. I almost groaned in relief. We could finally get this meeting moving and I could finally get out of this room. I looked towards North as he began to speak.

"Pitch is back for revenge, so the man in the moon has decided to pick another new guardian!" North exclaimed happily. I hope he was happy about the latter of the two and not the first.

"Well..." Bunnymund tapped his foot impatiently, "who is it?"

"I don't know yet, I think he was waiting for all of you to get here before he chose." North answered. I felt like whacking my head against a wall.

Suddenly, the moon hit the crystal in the middle of the room and what appeared to be a girl in an ankle length coat appeared.

"Its Myst!" Tooth yelled excitedly.

"Well whose gonna go find her?" I asked.

North appeared to ponder this for a while.

"You and Bunnymund can go!" He said.

Bunny and I groaned in sync.

We both opened our mouths to complain but were quickly grabbed and thrown through a portal which would most likely be taking us to wherever this Myst person was.

When we landed we were greeted by a loud screaming that burst my eardrums. I looked up and saw a stage with a band playing. Only the singer wasn't singing. He was screaming out the lyrics to the song. I looked at Bunny who had the same expression on his face as I probably did.

Who the hell was this girl?

Myst POV

I screamed out the lyrics to Of Mice &amp; Mens "The Flood" making my magic flow through the head banging crowd. I had discovered a taste for this genre of music in particular. An upside to it was that the more powerful the beat and lyrics were, the more powerful I became.

As the song ended I felt a presence behind me, so I turned only to come face to face with what looked like a kangaroo. I opened my mouth to say WTF but as I did a hole appeared where I was standing.

"Crap..." I muttered as I fell through the hole.

After a pretty long tumble through a dark tunnel I landed in a room. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a room with other people. I looked up and guess who I saw? You got it, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny 'or Kangaroo' I thought to myself sniggering. I glanced around again one more time and noticed that there was another person in the room. A boy that looked about my age was sitting on a staff with a hook on the end. He had white hair, pale skin and extremely blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue hoody and dark brown pants with no shoes on. When I looked back up to his face I noticed he was staring at me so I quickly looked away making sure that the hood of my floor length coat was still up and hiding my face. I stood up and faced them all. I turned to North indicating that he was to tell me why I was here. For once he actually got the message!

"Well Myst, the man in the moon has PICKED YOU TO BE A GUARDIAN!" He yelled the last bit excitedly and elves blew trumpets and confetti shot everywhere.

"You have got to be kidding me." I moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Myst POV

My life is over. No more dancing in clubs, no more absorbing music and making it thrum through people creating happiness and a sense of for-fillness fill their minds and bodies. I was now stuck with a job.

"She ain't lookin' to happy there mate..." Bunny whispered to North.

"Shut it Kangaroo!" I screamed at him. As my anger mounted a song began playing. I instantly recognised it as King For A Day by Pierce The Veil ft Kellin Quinn. It, as usual, matched my mood perfectly. I stalked out the room only to have North chase after me.

Jack Frost POV

"Well... at least I'm not the only one that thinks you look like a Kangaroo." I said to Bunny. It pierced the silence that invaded the room after Myst stalked out with North running after her.

After saying that I only ended up with Bunny yelling it at me that he wasn't a Kangaroo and that he was the Easter BUNNY!

I ignored him and thought about Myst. I had no idea what she looked like because of the the coat but I was definitely curious.

Back to Myst's POV!

After A LOT of persuading from North I decided to give it a try. I guess after I helped out with this problem. I could just go back to what I was doing before. When I asked North about this he confirmed it with me.

As I was leaving the room North called out to me.

"Why don't you take your coat off Myst? Your going to be working with everyone here so you may as well get used to them all now." He walked out the door and asked me to follow him. He took me to a room and said it was now mine for when I stayed here. He walked out and I quickly redecorated. I used my magic to make the walls black with scores or music across the walls in white. My Greek style Queen size bed had red sheets with piano keys at the bottom. There were two pillows. Two were for sleeping on and they were the same red as the sheets and the bed and the other two had red piano keys on and were for show. 1800 style furniture replaced the Christmas style furniture and dark red curtains replaced the blinds on the window. I let out a breath as I finished and looked around the room admiring my work. I took off my coat and hung it on the coat pole by the door. I walked over to my mirror and checked my appearance. My black Emo style makeup was still in place and my black and red dress still looked alright. I fluffed the lace of my skirt and quickly puffed up my hair as well then walked out the door and back to the room where the other guardians were waiting for me.

I knocked on the door and the boy from before opened the it. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Am I going to stand here all day or will I be entering the room?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes. He moved aside and let me in.

I walked into the room, the heels of my boots clicking on the floor. I stopped in the middle and looked at the other guardians. Their faces portrayed the same shock as blue eyes.

"I will be a guardian." I said loud and clear for everyone to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later

Myst POV

I was dancing around in my room to the song The Right To Love by Blood On The Dance Floor when I heard a knock at my door. I quickly glanced down at what I was wearing seeing a black crop top with a violin across it and comfy material mini shorts. I opened the door and saw Jack. I mentally face palmed over my luck at opening a door to a teenage boy in barely any clothes.

**(AN: this is the second time I have had to write this cause I accidentally exited the Wattpad app and lost the whole chapter cause is didn't save. So annoyed no**w...)

"Hey! I was wondering if you would like to... uhhh..." he stuttered to a stop halfway through his sentence when he realised what I wearing. Or what I was lacking in clothes.  
The curtains behind me suddenly became very interesting to him.

"I was wondering if you would like to come back to my town to have a snow day with some friends and I." He repeated quickly still staring at the curtains.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" I answered.

"You might want to... uhhh... put some warmer clothes on." He said a bit nervously even though we both knew that the cold didn't affect me.

"Do you want me to put the curtains on since you find them so interesting?" I asked him with a smirk.

I couldn't help it anymore. He looked so nervous it was funny. I burst out laughing and after a couple of seconds he joined in too.

"I'll wait out here for you." He said as I closed the door. I quickly walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed my black skinny jeans, the closest band t-shirt which happened to be a BOTDF one and my black leather jacket. I put them on and pulled out my knee high DM's and pulled those on. I opened my door only to be greeted by Jack trying to balance his staff on his tongue. I stood there for a second then burst out laughing. The sudden noise surprised him making him loose concentration which caused his staff to fall and hit him in the face. I was still laughing so hard that I didn't notice him form a snowball and throw it at me. I definitely did notice it hit me in the face though. As I looked up at him snow fell off my face. Whatever expression I was showing gave him the right idea though. He was gone as soon he saw my eyes.

I flew after him as fast as I could and it quickly tuned into a game of chase. One that I was determined to win. We knocked over a few toys that some Yetis had been working on which cause them to yell after us. I pretended to stop to apologise and saw Jack stop too. Only he used the time that I was "distracted" to hide in an alcove.  
I turned and started to fly in his direction. I passed the alcove but stopped and flew back and waited above it. He peeked out and looked around for me. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief when he thought I was gone and came all the way out of the alcove. As soon as he was out I jumped on top of him causing us both to fall over. We tumbled for a bit before it ended with me sitting on his chest holding his arms above his head.

I leaned down close to his ear and whispered.  
"I win." He shivered which I thought to be amusing since he was a winter spirit. I heard a gasp and turned to see Tooth and Bunnymund staring at us with their mouth's hanging open.

"It's not what it looks like!" Jack and I yelled simultaneously blushing madly. I quickly got off of him and we both stood up quickly avoiding looking at each other. I looked back towards Bunny and Tooth who were still standing there staring at us.

"Whatever ya say..." Bunnymund said, then turned and walked away. Tooth looked at him then back at us almost desperately then just followed Bunny.

Jack and I let out a sigh of relief at the same time. We looked at each other for a second them burst out laughing.

"That was so awkward!" Jack gasped out between laughs.

I sobered up a bit then looked at him.

"So... are we doing this snow day or what?" I asked.

Jack nodded and we flew out the nearest window to Jacks home town.


	6. Chapter 6

Myst POV

When we arrived at Burgess Jack took me straight to a very normal looking house. He knocked on the window and a teenager pocked his head out and smiled when he noticed Jack. He ushered us in to his room where he immediately started talking.

"Are you here for another snow day Jack? I'll go get Sophie and meet you outside!" He quickly said.

"Slow down there Jamie! I've brought a friend with me this time and she needs you to believe in her." Jack cut in. I looked at him in surprise. Could he really do that? Would he actually do that for me?

"Sure! What's her name and what does she do?" Jamie asked Jack.

"Her names Myst and looks after music." Jack answered looking to me for confirmation on that. I nodded and gave a little shrug even though I was mentally thinking that that's not quite it but it would have to do for now.

Jamie appeared to stop and concentrate for a while. I guess he was trying to believe in me? I really don't know what's currently going on...

He opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

"I don't see her."

I scoffed.

"Did he expect to see me hanging off your shoulder or something? I'm not a floating musical note! I'm a person!" I said to Jack.

I looked back to Jamie to see him staring at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at? Wait... you can see me?" Jamie just nodded.

"You can see me?" I asked again, receiving another nod.

"Wait wait wait wait. Are you sure you are actually seeing ME or the general area in which I'm standing?" I asked him just to be sure.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE MYST HE CAN SEE YOU!" Jack yelled.

"jeez, calm down. What climbed up your ass and died..." I muttered.

Jamie suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"Your like and old married couple." He answered still laughing his head off. Jack and I glanced at each other then looked away blushing.

"Ooohhhh... has Jack got a crush on Myst?" Jamie teased. As Jack was going to answer I interrupted him.

"I came here for a snow day." I stated.

"And if I don't get a snow day soon I'm outa here!" I said looking at both of them. For a couple of seconds they looked like children that had just been scolded but they quickly got over it.

"I'm gonna go grab Sophie and the others and we'll meet you outside." Jamie yelled as he ran through his bedroom door leaving Jack and I standing there. Instead of waiting for Jack though, I just flew out the window and waited outside for Jamie. Jack flew down as Jamie came raving out the door with a young girl with long blonde hair. I heard a few other doors slammed and looked down the street to see a couple of teenagers running down their driveways and down the street towards us. I turned and looked back at Jamie as he began to speak.

"Myst, this is my little sister Sophie." I waved at Sophie and surprisingly... she waved back. Jamie must have already told her about me when he found her.

I turned when I felt a sinister presence and flew off towards the forest where it was coming from. When I landed on the ground, a dark mist bagan to surround me before a whole appeared and I felt myself getting sucked in.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack POV

I reached her just as she got sucked under screaming for me to help her. I couldn't do anything on my own though, so I'd have to go and get the other guardians help first.

Jamie and his friends came into the clearing. As soon a Jamie saw the bed a look of horror came across his face. I turned around and opened my mouth but before I could North's slay landed opposite me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Tooth, Bunny, Sandman and North jumped out.

"We're here to save Myst of course! I had an elf follow you." He answered pointing to a elf dressed in white that was trying to blend in with the rest of the snow.

I looked him in the eye.

"Well? Are we going to save her or not?" I said impatiently. We moved towards the hole and I jumped down first.  
As I was falling down the hole into Pitch's lair some heavy music and singing surrounded me.

When we all reached the bottom we were greeted by Myst singing (or screaming?) a song out. What was weird though was the blue and silver ropes that were coming out her fingers and tying Pitch up. I looked back towards Myst and was struck by how beautiful she looked. Her hair was billowing out behind her and her clothes had been replaced by a long silver and gold dress. She had tattoos of musical notes across her forehead that were glowing the same colours as the rope. She was stunning. I glanced at the others and saw they had the same expression on their faces.

A dark spear like thing shot out of Pitch and hit her shoulder making her scream and the rope that was holding Pitch disappeared. The song she was singing was cut off too. Her scream made us jump and got us moving to help her.  
The other guardians distracted Pitch while I ran to Myst and gathered her in my arms bridal style. I looked at her shoulder and saw that a patch or darkness was spreading across it and moving down her arm. I ran back to the entrance of the lair with Myst still in my arms and attempted motioning to the other guardians that we needed to go. Sandy saw me and motioned to the others that it was time to go so we went back up the hole and jumped into North's slay. On the way back to the North Pole I held Myst in my arms. Every time the darkness spread she would let out a cry of pain and every time she did I would hold her closer to me. By the time we got her into her room and bed I was clutching her to me for dear life.  
As soon as I laid her on the bed Sandy got to work on her, making me stand aside so I wasn't in the way. Instead of moving out the room like I probably should have I moved to the other side of the bed and clutched her good hand as she writhed in pain.  
After what felt like an eternity the darkness was gone and Sandman left.

I just laid down next to her and held her prone body close to mine. As I did this I realised something that made my breath hitch.

Even though I hadn't known her long... I was in love with Myst. 

Sorry this is so short or if it seemed like a filler chapter. That wasn't my intention. I still hope it was worth reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Myst POV

When I woke up to what I presume was the next morning and not next week I noticed two things.  
The first, was that the excruciating pain in my shoulder had been reduced to a dull throb that didn't fail to remind me what had happened with Pitch.  
The second thing I noticed was that I was seeing blue. This was weird because my bed sheets were black. I looked up a bit and saw Jacks sleeping face. I tried to wiggle away without waking him up but I suddenly felt arms around my waist tighten. I looked down and noticed his arms were holding me to him. When I looked back up to his face his eyes were open and he was watching me.

"You gave me quite a scare yesterday..." he said pushing his face into my hair.

"Sorry..." I whispered. We were quiet for a while. Me laying there, my face buried in his chest and him laying next to me hugging me to him with his face buried into the gap where my neck reaches my shoulder.

"What happened after I lost?" I asked quietly.

"We brought you back here and Sandy healed you." He spoke just as quietly. We were silent again for a while but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a safe silence.

"What song was that you were singing?" Jack asked me breaking the comfortable silence.

"The Death of Me by Asking Alexandria. I only ever sing songs that I can relate to the moment I'm living in. If that makes sense?" I said to him.

"What's the chorus?" He asked.

"The Devil came to take me to hell I'm already there.  
I won't let you be the death of me,  
No I refuse to let you bring me down. (Bring me down)  
I won't let you make me out to be,  
The one whose in the wrong

Now I'm back..."

I sang softly into his chest. He chuckled slightly and I looked up at him questionably.

"I'm surprised I could hear that with your face in my hoody." He said still chuckling. I smiled up at him. For a while we stayed like that again. Just staring at each other.

"I could've lost you yesterday." Jack whispered into my ear suddenly pulling me even closer to him and instead of pulling away I put my arms around him to. Silence enveloped the room again leaving us in the middle pulled as close as we could be to each other.

As I was laying there I realised how much he cared for me... and how much I cared back... I think I was in love with him...

I looked back up at him and saw he was staring at me again. He leaned in closer and instead of waiting for him to get to me my lips met his half way. We kissed for a while and it got heavier and more heated until we pulled away gasping for breath. It hit me with jolt that I had just kissed Jack Frost. My hand seemed to reach up on its own accord and touch my lips. I looked at him and he was smiling down at me with love in his eyes.  
Did he love me?

"Myst... I know we haven't known each other that long but... I am very much i-i-in l-l-love with you." He said to me stuttering a bit at the in love part. Well... I guess that answers my question...

"And I love you to Jack." Surprise flashed across his face at my words and then happiness filled it. I was pulled up to his face to the point where I was basically on top of him. He held onto my chin and guided my lips back to his and the kissing started up again. It didn't get heavy this time though. His kisses were full of the love he felt for me and the love I knew that I definitely felt back for him. We stopped for a second. Our lips inches apart.

"We should probably get up and let the others know your okay." He whispered and I felt his lips brush slightly against mine.

"Yeah, we probably should..." I whispered back making him shiver since we still hadn't moved.

He suddenly picking me up bridal style as he did and started moving towards the door with me in his arms.

"Wait! I have to change first!" I said to Jack pointing out that I was still in my ripped clothes from yesterday. He looked at me and nodded so I quickly ran towards my wardrobe. I put on a little spaghetti strap dress that flared out at the hips. There was a swirling blue design at the bottom that reminded me of Jacks frost which is why I picked this one. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and walked back out to Jack. He looked me up and down and leaned down to me ear and whispered.

"You look beatiful." I blushed and just grabbed his hand pulling him out the door so we could finally go see the other guardians.

**I apologise for my terrible spelling and grammar.**


End file.
